Morrigan
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Morrigan (Last Name Unknown) |- |'Nicknames' |None |- | Homeland | The Korkari Wilds - Ferelden |- |'Occupation' |Apostate Mage, Witch of the Wilds, Former Arcane Advisor in the Court of Orlais and Former Advisor of the Inquisition |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Human |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 5ft 9in (1.75m) |- | Hair color | Black |- | Eye color |Amber |- | Distinguishing Features |Her dark hair, piercing amber eyes and sarcastic nature. |- |'Languages Spoken' |The King's Tongue (aka Trade Tongue), English, Greek |- |'Family' | * Flemeth - Mother * Yavana - Sister *Unknown Chasind Wilder - Father *Kieran - Son |} Of herself, Morrigan says little. She does not deny being a witch of the Wilds, but beyond that, everything about her is in question. She is supposedly the daughter of Flemeth - a legendary and fearsome personage who has (again, supposedly) walked the Korcari Wilds for centuries. Morrigan, until recently, was reluctant (or unable) to confirm Flemeth's actual background. Whatever Flemeth's history, she did raise Morrigan away from civilized society and because of this, Morrigan has had limited interaction with fellow humans (though her shapeshifting has provided solace in the company of animals). She generally dislikes the race of man, but finds herself intrigued by exceptional specimens. If her mother truly is the Flemeth of legend, and not simply some apostate mage who shares the same name, then Morrigan might well be a very powerful witch, for the tales of the daughters of Flemeth tell of twisted, monstrous women who can kill a man with fear. Morrigan, however, is never a hundred percent sure what is truth and what is fiction when it comes to her mother, however, and even laughs at some of the ridiculous notions and legends surrounding the Witches of the Wild. Abilities and Skills Morrigan is a mage - albeit an apostate one - who was raised by her mother Flemeth and taught from a very early age how to use her powers. Although she has knowledge over the elements and can wield them with devastating effects in a variety of spells, she primarily studied the art of shape shifting - and learned over time how to transform her physical shape into that of other creatures, whilst still retaining her human mind. By spending time studying a specific creature, she was able to learn its mannerisms and characteristics - the way it moved, the way it thought. And this, in turn, led her to be able to mimic these traits once she herself had transformed into them. So far, she has learned the ability to transform into a bird, a cat, a wolf and a bear, and since spending time in Orlais, she has also learnt the form of the dragon. Compared to her mother and sister, however, she is still just a beginner to the art of shape shifting, and still has much to learn. She is also a talented herbalist, able to make poultices and salves out of wildflowers and herbs that can be found all over Thedas and knows fifteen different variations of poison that grow in the Korkari Wilds alone. Another of her 'talents' is a more gruesome technique she calls the "walking bomb" which, in effect, does exactly what it says on the tin. By overloading a victim's brain with poison that drains their health and stamina, she turns them into a walking bomb, who explodes upon death, bringing chaos and destruction to all those within the immediate area. It's a messy spell, but very effective if used correctly. 'The Fifth Blight' She was made to accompany the surviving Grey Wardens Alistair Theirin and Rowan Cousland after the disastrous defeat of King Cailan's army at Ostagar - The payment, Flemeth said, for saving their lives at the Tower of Ishal. Morrigan was against the idea at first, but reluctantly agreed and became a travelling companion of the two Wardens - though it became obvious that of the two, she only actually liked the young noble woman, Rowan as she constantly mocked and insulted Alistair (insisting that it was because of his stupidity.) During their travels across Ferelden to recruit the allies of the Grey Wardens, Morrigan confided in Rowan that her mother was planning to possess her body, in order to remain young and prolong her life. This was supposedly how Flemeth had lived for centuries - by possessing the bodies of her daughters. Morrigan asked for help to kill Flemeth and ensure this did not happen, and Rowan did not disappoint. After that, Morrigan warmed to her greatly, seeing her as a friend rather than just a travelling companion or acquaintance. She was probably the only one of the group whom Morrigan actually befriended, however. Everyone else she still looked down upon, or viewed with scorn.....though occasionally Leliana was able to hold conversations with her that were somewhat normal. It also became clear to all those Morrigan travelled with that her critical eye was not reserved solely for others. Knowing or not, she has a simple fondness for jewellery and is very particular about her appearance. On the eve of the battle against the Archdemon, Morrigan went to Rowan with a proposition. A Grey Warden's life must be sacrificed in order to slay the Archdemon, but she could perform a ritual with Alistair that would ensure both his and Rowan's survival. If he were to conceive a child with her, then during the battle when the Archdemon was slain, its essence would be lured into the unborn child, rather than the Grey Warden who strikes the killing blow. Morrigan believed that the child would survive and possess the soul of an Old God, freed of its darkspawn corruption. This ritual, Morrigan claimed, was the reason Flemeth rescued the Wardens and the reason Morrigan had to accompany them. As Flemeth suggested this, Morrigan also assumed that Flemeth in fact intended to possess the child herself, sometime after the ritual, and thus become a god. She survived the battle, along with the other party members she had travelled with for the past year, and it was assumed that the ritual was a success - neither Rowan nor Alistair had died after the Archdemon was slain. Morrigan vanished the day after the battle, and went into hiding, ensuring she could not be found if anyone came looking for her. She gave birth to Kieran several months later, and together with her son, continually moved on after that, eventually finding herself in Orlais where she insinuated herself into Empress Celene's court as the Empress' Arcane Advisor. No-one knew that Kieran was her son – he was far too polite and well mannered for anyone to ever make the connection, and this was exactly the way Morrigan wanted it to be. 'The Inquisition' 'Coming to Ealdor' Several years later after a series of events that have yet to be revealed by the witch, she and her son found themselves in Ealdor, land of the Elves, and home of Seifa Theirin, Alistair's daughter and Kieran's half sister. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Second Generation Category:Thedas Category:Misc. Families Category:Sorcery